<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feel and Dance and Enjoy by wazoskis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595349">Feel and Dance and Enjoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wazoskis/pseuds/wazoskis'>wazoskis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dancing, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Jyn has a fear of getting hurt again and honestly what a mood, POV Jyn Erso, Party, Post-War, i wrote this when i was sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wazoskis/pseuds/wazoskis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The war is over.  The threat of the Empire no longer looms over our heads.  Let’s enjoy our freedom, okay?” - Leia Organa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bodhi Rook/Luke Skywalker, Cassian Andor &amp; Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Jyn Erso &amp; Leia Organa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feel and Dance and Enjoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     For some reason, Mon Mothma believes that the best way for Jyn to relieve stress is to go to the Rebellion’s victory party.  Why she would think that, Jyn has no idea.  To Jyn, the idea of putting on a heavy ball gown and dancing in front of others, and being in a crowd full of laughing and smiling people sounds like hell, yet here she is, sitting in front of a reflexive glass, wearing a simple navy blue ball gown, with Leia putting her hair up in a traditional Alderaan updo.  </p><p>     “I still don’t see the appeal in this,” Jyn says as she motions to the ball gown.  </p><p>     “The appeal comes from it being fun, Erso.”  Leia rolls her eyes.  “Just allow yourself to enjoy something indulgent for once.”  </p><p>     “Easy for you to say, Princess.  Last time I wore a dress was at an Empire banquet when I was four.  We weren’t all living in an ocean of expensive fabrics.”  </p><p>     Leia shakes her head.  “I am well aware of that.  But, the war is over.  The threat of the Empire no longer looms over our heads.  Let’s enjoy our freedom, okay?”  </p><p>     “I’d rather enjoy the illusion of temporary freedom by punching something in preparation for when that freedom is inevitably ripped away from me by a new tyrannical system.”  </p><p>     Leia groans.  “Fine,  your hair is done.  Are you positive about not allowing me to apply any makeup to your face?”  </p><p>     “You so much as put one of those brushes ten centimeters near my face and I will stab you.”  </p><p>     Leia smiles at that; she knows Jyn wouldn’t actually stab her.  She grabs her stuff off of Jyn’s desk and starts to leave the room.  “I really hope you come around and join us.  Parties aren’t that bad once you get settled in.”  She goes to leave the room when she stops in the doorway .  “Ah.  Captain!” Leia calls, “Get in here.  Your girlfriend is being difficult.”  </p><p>     Jyn hears Cassian laugh down the hall and immediately feels her face heat up.  “I’m not his-”</p><p>     “Oh please,” Leia laughs.  “We’ve all seen how you two look at each other.  Just spare us the second hand embarrassment and make it official already.”  With that, she leaves the room, and Jyn is even more unlikely to go to the party.  </p><p>     Cassian walks into her room and freezes in his tracks when he sees her.  Jyn suddenly feels much more aware of how the ball gown sits on her, and is suddenly grateful for the impractical lace neckline and sleeves, which cover more of her skin than most of the dresses Leia offered to her.  She crosses her arms in hopes of covering more of herself. </p><p>      “Is… is something wrong, Cas?” </p><p>     “No,” he shakes his head.  “Nothing’s wrong.  You just… Jyn, <em> wow.”  </em>He runs his hand through his hair, which, despite looking like bottles of product have been dumped in it, is still as messy as it always is.</p><p>     "Is that a good wow or bad wow?” </p><p>     “It’s a good wow.  It’s always a good wow.  There’s never a bad wow with you.”  </p><p>     Jyn bites her lip, unsure of how to respond to that.  She wants to yell at him, insult him, and call him an idiot for thinking like that.  She wants to insult herself.  Clearly Cassian is delusional.  She doesn’t do any of those though, and instead just stays quiet and avoids eye contact.  It gets like this, sometimes, the energy between them.  Cassian will compliment her, and Jyn will just freeze and immediately throw a shield up to deflect his compliments because she doesn’t deserve them and accepting them only leaves Jyn with the possibility of being hurt again.  </p><p>     “Jyn… Don’t do this again.”  Cassian’s voice is quiet as he closes the door of her room.  “Don’t close yourself off again.”  </p><p>     “I just don’t want to get hurt again.” The words slip out before she can stop them, and she instantly regrets it.  </p><p>     “Oh….”  He embraces her in a hug and for once, Jyn doesn’t fight against it.  She just allows Cassian to hold her.  A while ago she admitted to herself that she likes how whenever he is near, she automatically feels safer.  She quickly pushed that away though, dependency on something, or someone, who might not be permanent is dangerous.  </p><p>     “I’m sorry,” Jyn mutters.  </p><p>     “You have nothing to feel sorry for.”   Cassian steps back and looks at her for a second before wiping a small tear off of her face.  Jyn feels her face heat up again and her entire body is screaming at her to run away.  “How about this,” he begins.  “Let’s go to the party for an hour.  If after an hour you feel miserable and want nothing more to escape, we’ll sneak out of there, change clothes, and practice sparring.  Does that sound like a good plan?”  </p><p>     There Cassian goes again, knowing exactly how Jyn feels and knowing exactly what she would prefer to do instead of going to the party.  Against all of her better judgement though, she nods her head.  “Fine,” she says.  </p><p>     “Excellent.”  He presses a small kiss to her hairline and offers his hand to her.  Jyn takes it, sighing, and follows Cassian to the large ballroom in the Naboo palace which the Rebellion is throwing the victory party in.  When they get there, Jyn is immediately taken aback by absolutely everything.  There are gold and navy decorations covering the ceiling and walls of the room, and people are everywhere.  Cassian smiles at her as he leads her inside the ballroom.  Jyn glances around the room and studies the environment which she is stepping into.  </p><p>     In the middle of the room is a dance floor.  She spots Baze and Chirrut attempting to dance.  She cannot hear what they are saying, but she smiles as she sees them share a kiss amongst their quite terrible dance.  </p><p>     On the left side of the room is a massive table covered in more food than Jyn ever imagined she would see in her lifetime.  There she sees Bodhi stumbling over his words as he awkwardly flirts with Leia’s brother, Luke, who spots her and Cassian and waves towards them.  </p><p>     On the right side of the room is K2so with some of the other droids, including R2D2 and C3PO.  Jyn also spots Leia on the right side of the room with Han Solo and their friend Lando.  </p><p>     There are a lot of people who she doesn’t recognize though, and Jyn isn’t ever sure she will recognize them.  </p><p>     The music changes to the strum of a string instrument and Cassian turns to face her quickly.  His eyes flood with emotion.</p><p>      “Is something wrong?”  Jyn asks.  </p><p>      “No.” Cassian smiles.  “The song that’s playing, my Papá would sing it to me and my Mamá and hermana, sister, when I was a small boy.”  </p><p>      “What’s it about?” Jyn asks, feeling touched that Cassian seems to trust her with knowing how much the song that is playing means to him.  </p><p>      “Enjoying and loving life.  It’s in my father’s native language.  I may be from Fest, but he wasn’t, and neither was his language whose name does not translate well into Basic.”  </p><p>      “Could you translate it?”  Jyn asks.  </p><p>      “Of course,” Cassian grins at her.  He pulls her to the dance floor.  </p><p>
  <em>      “A veces solo una gota puede vencer la sequía.” </em>
</p><p>      “Sometimes just a drop can beat a drought.”  </p><p>
  <em>      “Y para qué llorar? pa qué, si duele una pena, se olvida.”   </em>
</p><p>      “And why cry? What for? If it hurts, you forget.”  </p><p>       Jyn begins to trust her movements, allowing Cassian to twirl her when the rhythm of the music calls for it.  The mix of the music and Cassian’s translations into Basic bring a smile to her lips.  She’s beginning to understand while Leia wanted her to experience this party so badly.  Cassian must notice that she is beginning to enjoy herself, because the smile on his face only gets larger.  The song continues on, and Cassian continues to translate it.  </p><p>
  <em>      “Siente y baila y goza.”  </em>
</p><p>      “Feel and dance and enjoy.”  </p><p>
  <em>     “Que la vida es una sola.”  </em>
</p><p>      “That life is one.”  </p><p>
  <em>      “Voy a reír, voy a bailar. Vive, sigue.”  </em>
</p><p>      “I’m going to laugh, I’m going to dance.  Live, follow.” </p><p>
  <em>       “Siempre pa'lante, no mires pa’ atrás.”  </em>
</p><p>        “Always ahead, don’t look back.”  </p><p>        “I like that,” Jyn says.  </p><p>        “You like what?” Cassian asks as he spins her again.  The skirt of the dress flares around her ankles.  </p><p>         “Looking ahead, not back.”  </p><p>         “Really?”  </p><p>         “Leia was right. A while ago she told me that we can’t change the past, only the future.”  </p><p>         Cassian grins at her.  “What are you suggesting?”  </p><p>         “Let’s change the future.”  Jyn says.  </p><p>         Cassian kisses her, and Jyn lets it happen.  Her walls are finally destroyed, and he’s the one who did it.  </p><p> </p><p>        Jyn wouldn’t have it any other way.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Spanish lyrics are from one of my favorite Spanish songs "Vivir Mi Vida" by Marc Anthony.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>